The Rise of Titania
by Maiokoe
Summary: Titania was a name growing in the west. And after a successful slaying of a serpent in a small village, her fame is still rising even more. Enough that the King is interested in her. And if a marriage results after their meeting, well, he wouldn't be opposed. One problem: Erza was having none of that. Jerza, with one-sided Midza.
A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

I'm in two mythology classes right now and we just read a little Chinese myth about Chi Li and how she slayed this serpent that was terrorizing her village for like 10 years. And since I always have Fairy Tail on the mind, I was just immediately like "Erza. Totally Erza."

So here we are.

* * *

They'd been told the woman was a warrior—and to be fair, they had known of her for a few years now, but who had ever heard of a _woman_ warrior? Preposterous. So they never paid attention to the rumors growing in the west, of the woman called _Titania._

They'd been told she was a beauty beyond compare, her hair as red as the blood she spilled on her adventures.

They'd been told she was a reasonable woman, with surprisingly good sense.

And yes, she was pretty, and sure, she seemed reasonable, but they couldn't really judge her abilities as a warrior, given the dress she wore. But what was most disturbing was the five empty plates of cake they just watched her devour.

"Miss… Scarlet," Byron began, trying to remain civil. She was educated and well-learned, but she was hardly being _reasonable_ right now. "You can't say no to the King."

She eyed him for a moment before scooping up the last forkful of her cake, relishing in its taste before she finally answered. "I can, I will, and I am. I'm flattered, really, but no thank you."

"It's not really a request," Byron's assistant, Sawyer, crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, eyeing the pile of plates.

"Oh?"

"Our King," Byron shot Sawyer a look and the younger man turned away, "has heard of your heroic deeds and wishes to meet you. He has expressed his belief that marriage would not be an unwelcome outcome of that meeting."

Erza Scarlet, famed warrior and traveler, leaned back in her own chair, settling her hands in her lap and gazing at them. "And as I said before, no."

"Miss Scarlet, I don't think you understand."

He was starting to lose his temper. 'Go to the West,' he'd been ordered. 'Find Titania,' they said. 'Bring her back to be wed,' they said. Unfortunately, his code of honor would never allow him to use force against a woman, but he was sorely tempted to. She wasn't being reasonable at all. Ask anyone else and they'd jump at the opportunity to meet the king, practically _kill_ for the chance to marry him.

But, this woman? No, she didn't seem to understand that honor.

"I have no intention of marrying the King, flattered as I am. I can do more good out here, helping these far out villages against monsters than sitting in the palace could ever do." The door to the little bakery open, the bell overhead jingling. She glanced over, a smile gracing her features. They could see, then, what everyone was talking about, with her beauty. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she rose and they followed suit. She brushed at her skirt before taking her bag. "It's time for me to go."

"Miss Scarlet, please, think about this. This honor is not given out lightly and we do have our orders," Byron attempted once more, trying to appeal to the better judgement everyone seemed to claim she had.

"I have given my answer, Sir. But I cannot do so."

"Why not?" Sawyer shuffled a little closer, narrowing his eyes. Byron coughed lightly and the young man shuffled back.

"I am already engaged. I'm to be married in a month's time. Good day." She nodded, a firm look on her face, before she turned, not even waiting for them to escort her out. "Jellal," and the man who had just entered smiled, taking up her hand and kissing the back of it, tucking it around his arm as he walked out with her.

"Erza. Did you enjoy your cake?" Byron and Sawyer made to follow, at-least out of the bakery. The elder couldn't help but think he knew this blue-haired young man, but he couldn't match the thought to the face. 'Jellal' wasn't ringing any bells either.

"Lucy was right, it was very good. I'm glad that snake didn't cause as much damage here. It is unfortunate about the other bakery on the other side of town… I heard their shortcake was superb…"

She was more upset by the loss of the bakery than she was about disobeying a direct order from the King, if those tears were anything to go on. They were baffled by such a woman.

Jellal, her fiancé, apparently, patted her hand lightly. "We've also heard good things about Dawn City's bakeries. I know you wanted to get back to Magnolia, but it'll be just a short detour." But they all saw her eyes light up, nearly sparkling.

"Oh, can we? Yes, we still have time to get back for the wedding! Perfect! Jellal! We need to go back to the inn and collect our bags!" Erza took the lead, hurrying them down the street, her fiancé smiling and breathing of a "Of-course, Erza," as they disappeared around a corner.

Sawyer whistled and Byron prepared himself for his charge's latest bout of idiocy. "Well. He ain't gonna like that at all."

"Isn't, Sawyer. He _isn't_ going to like it. And yes. I'm aware, thank you." He took in a deep breath, gazing up at the sky. "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it. If she's engaged, she's engaged. Maybe now he'll listen to his father and marry the princess from Iceberg." Sawyer snorted. "The _younger_ , princess. I'm afraid the elder might do something drastic."

"Yeah, she has an unhealthy fondness for feathers and inflicting pain," Sawyer confessed, scratching at the back of his head. "Are we leaving then?" Byron merely nodded. The sooner they left, the sooner they'd get back and explain the situation. And the sooner they did that, the sooner their young king could give up this ridiculous notion of marrying Titania and settle for someone equal to him.

He hoped.

* * *

Macbeth watched the small screen intently, red eyes taking in the graceful movements of the warrior Titania, watching with an intensity that unnerved many of the staff moving in and out of the hall. It was one thing for their young king to be awake at this hour, but quite another for him to be so focused on something. They could only hope it ended well, given his personality.

A weight settled on his shoulder. "You're still watchin' that?"

"Indeed. Isn't she beautiful?" He didn't look away from the redhead moving on the screen in his hands, watching as monsters fell around her, bathing the ground in blood and corpses.

"Yeah… We'll go with that." His oldest friend settled down beside him, watching the screen for a moment as she took down the last one, the leader, with disturbing ease. The Queen of the Fairies, they called her. Titania. He wasn't sure about the fairy bit, given the blood staining her armor, running in little streams down the metal. It figures, he thought idly, that his lazy best friend would go after a demonic woman who could probably kill him. "So. Any word on… that?"

"They're due to arrive by tomorrow evening. Should I hold a feast?" Crimson eyes flicked up to bore into his and Erik scowled.

"Probably should let her get used to everything before putting her around so many people." His lord lowered his eyes, returning to the woman on the screen, her smile brilliant as she held her sword a loft, a battle cry leaving her muted lips in victory.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable."

Yeah. That was the last thing they needed. Her feeling uncomfortable.

Erik watched as he began it anew, the woman striding out into the forest, a few other soldiers in armor following her. He knew what came next, knew the monster that would leap out and kill two of her comrades in seconds, knew she would retaliate with a ferocity that put their best soldiers to shame. "Exactly how many times have you watched that? Since I brought it to you?"

"I don't know."

"Midnight," he nudged his friend, ducking his head in an attempt to make eye contact. "Don't tell me you've just been replaying it over and over since yesterday."

"Alright." Erik groaned, falling back against the coach, glowering up at the ceiling. "I won't tell you."

"That's not helping."

"Then find another recording." Erik glared harder, as if the little cherubs painted over his head had personally insulted his mother, bless her soul.

"And I told you, no one bothers with a woman who—" burning red eyes lifted to stare into him. Erik stared right back "—goes around fighting monsters. They don't believe her and by the time they do, it's too late. You're lucky I found that. But I didn't give it to you so you could drool over it all day."

"I'm not drooling." His gaze dropped back and Erik looked down, looking away when there was a particularly brutal attack on another soldier, Titania cutting the creature down before it did any other harm.

"How can you keep watching that?" Just watching as much as he had gave him a very healthy respect for the warrior and he firmly decided to never allow her near weapons while even mildly annoyed.

"How can you not?" Erik snorted a " _very easily_ " under his breath.

"Come on, you need to eat," Erik stood over his king, gazing down at him. "Midnight."

"In a minute."

"You've seen is probably a couple dozen times. You need to eat. Can't have you fainting on her when she finally gets here." He seemed to start at that, looking up as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Yeah, I can see it now. Real romantic. The doors open and as the light comes in, framing her there in the doorway, you fall. Flat on your face. Totally out cold." Erik crossed his arms. "And she rides off into the sunset."

"She wouldn't." He noted the hint of panic.

"Ohoho, yes. She would. Since our king is such a pansy." Macbeth rose, setting aside the lacrima (gently, mind you, very gently) and looked up at his best friend, unamused. Erik grinned. "So, hear they made salmon. Good source of protein."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual, don't worry, Your Highness. Now, this way to your happily ever after," Erik made an over-flourished bow, hand out, indicating towards the private dining room they use. Macbath smiled lightly before pushing him over.

* * *

Erza hummed, another forkful of cake slipping past her lips. "Jellal~ It's perfect~!" The bluenet across from her smiled warmly. "Can I order another slice?"

"I'd be happy to, and I know you don't mind camping, but we got another request for aid in a little town just south of Crocus." He propped his chin in his hand, gazing at her. "And we should start making our way back to Magnolia any way. The trains only go so far, after-all, darling. There's still a lot that needs to be done."

She chewed another bite of cake, looking down at the dwindling slice. She was thinking, calculating. It's something he loved about her, how quickly her mind worked to solve everything. Figuring out how much they had, how much they could make on the way, how much each train would take and how long they would have to go by foot. Could they rent a carriage? Could they join one? How much would that take?

It also helped that they'd known each other since childhood and she's the one who saved him when that demon possessed him so long ago. And then saved him again once he was free and another tried to take ahold of his weakened mind. He could never fully repay her for his life twice-over, but he was willing to spend every last minute of his with her.

"Then we leave tomorrow morning. The train goes to Oak Town and from there, we'll see if there are any parties going to Crocus; I assume so, given it's status," she slipped another forkful in, chewing slowly, figuring out the finer details. "That shouldn't be any more than a normal ticket and we can walk from Crocus to—where are we going?" She blinked at the lack of knowledge.

"Lilac."

"Right. Well, that's not too far. Walk in… two days?" Jellal gave a nod, smiling. Two days would be pushing it, but Erza was determined. "Right. Leave tomorrow and by in Crocus in three days, another two to Lilac." She nodded to herself and swallowed her last bite. "We should get to bed early and sleep on the train. We have a long way ahead of us."

"And we can offer our services to the caravan going to Crocus. No doubt they have their own, but it wouldn't hurt," Jellal offered calmly. His fiancé hummed in agreement, rising from the table and already moving towards the door.

"Do you think they're heard of me?"

"Erza, we've gone on that caravan before, remember? When we were meeting Lucy in Crocus and had to deal with those bandits?" The redhead made a noise of remembrance and Jellal twined their fingers together, looking down at her. "And if not, there is always me." His smile grew at her pout.

"Yes, yes, very well, _Captain_ Fernandes," she huffed, digging her nails into one of Fiore's military heroes' hand. "There is always you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, repeat that?"

Byron took a breath, closing his eyes briefly before straightening up and gazing ahead at his young king. The sleepy young man was wide awake now, had been for a while if the whispers around the palace were anything to go on. That in itself was alarming, but given the intense glare levelled at him, he wasn't concerned with his lord's sleep schedule.

"Miss Scarlet respectfully declines, as she is otherwise engaged at the moment."

"Yes, I got that part. Explain to me _why_ Erza isn't here?" Beside his throne, Erik looked anything but pleased, but Byron wasn't concerned with the young man at the moment. He had a much bigger situation to deal with, after-all.

"Miss Scarlet, though flattered by your proposal," Byron saw Sawyer make a face and he hoped their king hadn't noticed, "chose not to accept your generous offer of visiting Your Majesty, despite the honor, which she expressed as much." Sometimes he hated his job. Mostly he didn't, but sometimes, at times like these, he didn't. Coco was a good kid and Dan was… competent, and Mary Hughes had potential, but being sent out with Sawyer sometimes gave him migraines. The young man took things too quickly and often rushed, but he supposed their jobs as Royal Messengers demanded speed.

"And you didn't insist more, because…?" Erik spoke now, visible eye twitching, the other sealed by a thick scar from years ago.

Byron especially disliked Erik, the snarky brat. He got enough sass from Sawyer, but he had to deal with Erik as they all grew up as well. Such is the job of a member of the Guard. How did he become messenger again? Oh, because Sawyer thought it'd be fun to gallivant all over the country and Macbeth assigned him to teach the boy all he would need to know and accompany him.

"Cause she's engaged already," and he speaks, finally. He wanted to be messenger so badly, but left the reporting to him. "Sorry, Midnight." Sawyer shrugged, a look of real sincerity flashing in his eyes before he straightened and it disappeared.

Erik looked to his friend, leaning over a bit to make eye-contact. "Midnight?"

"Engaged." Byron and Sawyer nodded. "To who?"

Unfortunately, Byron had remembered why the man looked so familiar. "Former Captain of the Third Division, Jellal Fernandes." Sawyer reeled back, staring up at him. "You saw him as well. Aren't you all the same age?"

"That was _Jellal?_ " Sawyer was obviously surprised and a quick glance at the King and the other brat revealed similar looks.

But Macbeth was smiling. Byron _hated_ when the boy smiled.

"Invite Captain Fernandes to the palace. It's been awhile since we've all seen each other. I think I'd like to become reacquainted with our hero."

And this was another reason he hated his job. "I'll see to it." He bowed low to his king, letting out a soft breath.

* * *

"Oh, Mirajane, is e-everything—?" The white haired woman smiled warmly at the redhead, taking her hands. Erza took a quick, shuttering breath in. "Right?"

"Of-course. This is your big day, Erza! I made sure _everything_ was perfect!" Erza nodded slowly, taking in deep breaths. Mira smiled, leaning forward. "Tomorrow's the big day. I can't believe you two took that last job in Hargeon! It's a good thing we keep in contact, otherwise you would have never been able to finish everything!"

Erza flushed. "I-It was on the way, after-all…" The woman was wearing her dress for the last time, Mira finishing up the adjustments and just overall making sure everything was perfect. A ballgown, pale blue, with layers and embellishments and a beautiful corset top with golden swirls. The sleeves were long and billowy, a suggestion from Lucy. Despite her conservative clothing, she had wanted to be a little risqué, something Mira encouraged and took great delight in creating for her. It wasn't entirely proper, for a wedding gown, but given she was getting married in the company of her guild, filled with adventurers and mercenaries alike, she figured it didn't matter much.

"Well, I suppose it all worked out in the end." Mira shrugged and then stepped back, tilting her head from side to side. She beamed. "Perfect! My, Jellal's not going to know what hit him!"

* * *

Erik was not happy.

First, Macbeth's all stupidly excited. Then he's pissed, then he's conniving, and then he threw a tantrum.

Which found him here. At the reception of this accursed wedding he wasn't invited to in the first place.

And no, he's not upset because he wasn't invited. He's upset _because_ he's here. He doesn't want to be here. He was supposed to come, convince the demonic redhead it'd be in her best interest to abide by her king and just drop Jellal. But _nooo_ because Richard held him up, insisting on sending him off with the perfect wedding gift ("I'm trying to _stop_ the wedding, you idiot! Haven't you been listening the past month and a half?!" "Stop it? Why would you ever want to stop such a beautiful display of love?!" "Because Midnight wants to marry the redhead!" "Oh my! A scandal! Two people, stranded by destiny and forever kept a part by—" "Will you just let me GO already!?") he missed the train and had to wait for the next one. Which meant he finally got to Oshibana late and no more trains were running. So he had to wait until the next morning for the first train to Magnolia, already the day of the wedding.

And he walked into this, the happy couple already being toasted and everyone having a wild time around him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you new?" He huffed, flicking his good eye up to the busty blonde before looking away.

"No." He was shoved over into the booth and then a warm body was pressing against him. "Oi, what the—"

"Lucy, make a new friend~!" a busty brunette (whose dress was alarmingly low cut) giggled, striding away, ale mug in hand.

"I'm sorry! Cana's drunk!" the woman, Lucy, scrambled away, slipping out of the booth and raising her hands in apology. She fluttered there, looking embarrassed, but not sure what to do next. "I-I'm really sorry!" And then she was gone and he was blinking as she disappeared.

"Hello Erik. I didn't expect to see you here." He snarled at the blunet now across from him, a smirk on the smug bastard's face.

"This is _all_ your fault."

"I don't get a 'congratulations'?" Erik snorted, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up.

"Go kiss your wife or something, Fernandes."

Jellal rested his chin in his hand, still smiling across at him. "I understand Midnight developed a crush on my _wife_ after he heard about everything she's done over the years?"

Erik was in a bad enough mood already and seeing his face again wasn't making it better. "He thought it'd be a good idea, people's hero and all that." Erik's frown deepened, looking away to where the new bride was dancing with the shrunken leader of the guild, the man pink cheered and slurring. "Then he saw a picture and we found a lacrima recoding of her fight in Briarwood Forest." He glanced back at Jellal, who was now gazing down at the table in thought. "He's nearly worn it out, watching it over and over." Erik copied his stance, resting his head in his hand and gazing across the table at him.

"So why are you here, Erik?"

"To stop the wedding." Jellal's eyes narrowed and Erik was reminded why this man was so renowned—he could _feel_ the intense pressure he was giving off. If Erza was Titania, Jellal would then be Oberon, King of the Fairies and strongest of them all. "But you see how well that turned out," he waved a scarred hand around at the joyous occasion. "So, I'm here to formally invite you to the palace, as Midnight expressed his desire to "reacquaint" himself with you. I don't think he'll be too pleased, but hey, he'll get to see your wife in the flesh. Maybe he'll be terrified by her appetite and drop his crush."

The pressure lessened, but only slightly. "I find most people tend to become fonder of Erza once they get to know her, for better or for worse. I'd like to decline."

"Too bad, you can't," Erik snapped out.

"Very well. Then I accept." Jellal nodded, as if that was his original answer. "But you understand, we'll be on our honeymoon for the next month." Erik shuddered, his revulsion apparently amusing Jellal. "So it'll be a very quick visit. You understand."

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks. I'll be your official escort, and we leave in two days."

"Two days? That's very generous of you. Will you be able to entertain yourself until we leave?"

Erik was about ready to throw something at him, but he held back. "I don't like you."

"Might I suggest spending our time here in the guild? I'll explain your presence to Makarov and everything will be paid for—since we're old friends." Erik bared his teeth. "Mira typically tends the bar with her sister, Lisanna, but Lucy will be in the next few days for her instead. She's a bright young woman, perhaps you've heard of the Heartfilia family?" Erik looked away, finding the blonde milling around the room, a tray in her hands until she used it against a drunk pinket who tried to drape himself over her shoulders. "She's quite able in the field. She's very new to this all, but she learns quick."

"Wait, wait wait wait, you're tellin' me Blondie over there," he jerked a thumb towards her, " _Fights?"_

Jellal looked too smug. "She's quite adept. Natsu's been sparring him her and she's proved to be able to hold her own fairly well."

"Natsu… Salamander?"

"That's the one. They've been teaming up lately. I'm sure if you asked, she'd be more than happy to tell of some of her adventures. Something to pass the time, you know. Now, if you'll excuse me," Jellal rose and Erik growled again. "My wife should be stopped before she brings the roof in."

* * *

"Look, I tried, okay? But the trains were not on my side," is Erik's greeting when he stomps through the doors. Macbeth blinked.

"What?"

" _Announcing Jellal Fernandes, former Captain of the—"_

" _Now now, that's enough. That was a long time ago. It's just Jellal now, thank you."_ Midnight rose, eyes oddly bright as he stepped into the main hall, immediately zeroing in on the couple walking towards him arm-in-arm. He shot a look towards his friend, who threw up his hands.

"I told you I tried. I blame the trains. I got there right as they all started toasting the happy couple."

But he doesn't care, because right in-front of him, in all her glory, is Erza Scarlet. He can't speak, transfixed by the ethereal beauty before him. As her eyes take in the hall, they pause on him, curious, until she starts and smiles pleasantly. "Your Majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you." She dips into a curtsy and beside her, Jellal bows. "Thank you for your thoughtful wedding gift."

He sends a very dark look to Erik, who glares back at him. "I blame Richard for that. In-fact, I blame Richard for all of this."

" _Cobra._ " The man disappears, leaving the king with the woman he had thinking of for over a month. "T-the pleasure's all mine," he nods carefully. She seemed to brighten further and he wonders if she can hear his heart hammering away in his chest.

"Macbeth. It's been too long." Jellal looks too smug, in his opinion. Way too smug. He's tempted to arrest him for something—would treason work?—but he can't do that to Erza, not when she looks so happy. He really wants to though, but he'll restrain himself. "Erik tells me you heard of everything Erza's been up to and wanted to meet her. He expressed you were particularly impressed with her work in Briarwood. He mentioned there was a lacrima recording."

If Macbeth had a crush on her before, it just blew into full-blown love when he sees how her eyes brighten at the word. "Oh? So there was a recording? How exciting!" She looks up at her new husband, eyes glittering at the memory. "You weren't there with me, Jellal, but you would have loved it! There were so many and they were fierce! I had so much fun! It did take longer than I thought it would though."

"Yes, I know. I remember binding your three broken ribs when I got back. In addition to helping the others with broken limbs." She looked away, cheeks flushing and Macbeth can't help but want to ghost his fingers over the color. "I understand you wished to reconnect, Macbeth," the dual-haired King straightened slightly, crimson eyes watching him intently. Jellal still held Erza's hand. "And we'll be happy to comply, it's just…"

"W-w-we're on ou-our honeymoon," Erza stammered out, cheeks a startling shade of red as Jellal looks down at her, such love in his eyes.

"…of-course."

Erza nods, biting at her lip as she looked up at her husband. Jellal looked back at the king. "Erza was curious about the strength of your soldiers. Would you accept a sparring match between some of them and her when next we visit?" The thought of anyone inflicting any injury on her was a terrible thought, but re remembered the lacrima, and how her eyes glowed in the heat of battle, the pure joy painted across her features as she fought.

He could hardly deny her that. He could probably never deny her anything, given the intense pull he felt towards her, but she was a married woman now and that was highly improper. "I look forward to it." Erza beamed at him. "As I look forward to your next visit." He spit that out with a bit of a struggle, giving them the go ahead to leave and get on with their lives.

Jellal's expression softened, no doubt very clued in to his thoughts (he was always good at that) and understanding his struggle. "We'll be on our way then, Macbeth." He gave another low bow and Erza dipped into a curtsy.

"I look forward to the spar."

And curse it all, her eyes were glowing in her excitement and he didn't think he'd ever be able to have his heart beat normally again.

* * *

Sooo~ Like I said waaaaay up top, I got this idea from the story of Chi Li. I immediately associated her badassery with Erza, so here we are~

THANKS TO **shvartzit** FOR HER IDEA OF MAKING MIDNIGHT KING~! I needed someone and she graciously assisted me~ It makes sense though, a bit, yeah? Some people ship Midza after the Nirvana arc and I guess this is a little nudge towards that~ I'm actually quite fond of Midza, but he's the (pseudo)villain this time around. (I also sneakily referenced MidKino early on, didja catch that~?)

And hey, did you see my little smidgen of CoLu in there~? Huh? Huh? Didja? Didja~?

So! That's all this time around! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to come bother me on Tumblr! **maiokoe** , just like on here!

Until the next time, ciao~!


End file.
